1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to three-way switch wiring systems for use in the wiring system of a house or other building, and more particularly, to a three-way switch wiring system having plug-in type components including an adapter for connecting two three-way switches to a wiring apparatus, such as a junction box.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
When a new building is being wired or an older building is being rewired, considerable time must be spent in making electrical connections with conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, and considerable time must also be spent in mounting such boxes. This is particularly true for a three-way switch wiring circuit which includes in addition to the device to be wired, such as a light or electrical receptacle, two switches and frequently a junction box. Accordingly, a need exists for electrical components with which various conductors may be quickly electrically connected in order to provide the electrical circuitry. In particular, a need exists for a system in which two three-way switches may be quickly connected to a wiring apparatus, such as a junction box which is in turn connected to the device to be switched.
The prior art includes wiring systems having plug-in type connections, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,443 to Figart et al.
Other examples of various forms of electrical connection apparatus, including plug-in type connectors, and in some instances some of the other general structural and operational features of the present invention, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,852; 3,339,170; 3,393,397; 3,451,037; 3,569,911; 3,717,840; 3,828,113; 4,012,100; and 4,106,835.
In spite of the numerous attempts which have been made to develop a practical alternative to conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, some of which attempts are shown by the above-cited references, none of these attempts has succeeded in providing a system which has found widespread acceptance in the marketplace. There is still the need for such improvement in plug-in type systems, and in particular for three-way switch wiring systems, and the present invention addresses such needs.
Further, there is a need for an electrical wiring apparatus which utilizes easily manufactured parts and facilitates assembly thereof. The improvements in the present invention provide electrical wiring components which include conventionally manufactured parts which are quickly assembled.